The present invention relates to homopolar generators; and more particularly, it relates to the structure and construction of the rotor assembly for a homopolar generator.
In homopolar generators such as that shown in U.S. Patent No. 4,246,507, the rotor is placed on a shaft by a thermal shrink fit. For shrink fitting, the shaft diameter is machined larger than the ID of the rotor to obtain the necessary interference. The shaft is chilled reducing its diameter, while the rotor is heated. Then, the shaft is inserted into the rotor base. When there is no longer a thermal gradient the interference between the rotor base and the shaft is established.
The thermal shrink fit technique of homopolar generator rotor assembly construction produces a permanent structure which cannot thereafter be disassembled. Such a construction is not suitable for a machine in which the rotor assembly must be capable of being disassembled.